


Working It Out

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Confessions, Dr. Geyer's Name Is David, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Liam Dunbar, Werewolf Dr. Geyer, Werewolf Reveal, Worried Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When David is attacked and left to die, he gives Scott permission to bite him to save his life. Once awake, he has to deal with the realities of being a werewolf, and just what that means for his relationship with Chris.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Dr. Geyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Teen Wolf Bingo





	Working It Out

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of Dr. Geyer Appreciation Week: Alternate Canon; For the Hurt/Comfort space for Teen Wolf Bingo

The world is a blur, David’s consciousness coming and going in gaps. He tries to find something to grasp at, something to hold onto, but everything slips and slides. He has a startling realization that he very well might be dying. He’s a doctor. He knows the signs. He’s never experienced it for himself, sure, but he still knows.

The thought gives David the awareness he needs to try to move. He can’t die here. He has Liam to worry about. Chris too. He goes to sit up, only to find himself forced back down.

“No, don’t move,” an achingly familiar voice says. Liam. Liam is here with him. “He’s not healing. Why isn’t he healing?”

“Liam, we both knew there was a chance this wouldn’t take.” 

“But it has to,” Liam says, his voice breaking. “It has to, Scott. I can’t…. I can’t lose my Dad.”

“I know,” Scott says. “But right now all we can do is wait.”

“Liam,” David says. “Son.”

“I’m here,” Liam says. David feels a squeeze on his hand, even if he can’t get his eyes to focus, he at least knows Liam is here.

“It’s okay, Son,” David says. He’s not certain it is, but he needs to say it for himself as much as Liam. He can feel himself start to slip again, and tries to hold on. It’s a futile attempt. The last thing he hears before he slips away again is Liam whispering, “I love you,” before a pair of lips kiss his forehead.

* * *

David’s not sure how long he sleeps, if that’s what you can even call what he was doing. He was in and out for a while. Sometimes in pain, other times not. It was all a haze, but one thing was certain through all of it. Liam was always with him.

Which is why it’s so strange when he opens his eyes, his head finally feeling clear, and finds himself alone. He’s in his room, in his bed. The clothes he’s wearing are clean, despite the fact that he knows last night they were covered in blood.

Memories of the night before come flooding back to him. He’d been taking his evening walk and had decided to veer off his usual path and head through the park. All had seemed normal. Beacon Hills had been calm lately. No hunters. No supernatural sights, apart from the ones that live there. He supposes it was only a matter of time before something turned up. 

He saw a woman struggling up ahead, and at first he thought she was being mugged. Then he saw the yellow eyes looking back at him and he knew that wasn’t the case. He’d acted on instinct, running towards the woman, as he pulled out his phone and called Liam to tell him what was going on. The wolf was gone by the time David reached the woman, and he thought that maybe he’d scared it off. But then the woman had smiled at him, her own eyes glowing blue, and he realized quickly that wasn’t the case. “Now you ruined my fun,” she’d told him. “But you’ll do just fine.”

David had backed up, unable to speak, even as Liam shouted his name through the phone. He’d tried to run but had barely made it a few feet before he felt claws digging into his back. He’d cried out, his phone slipping from his hand and sliding across the sidewalk, away from him. He’d shouted Liam’s name as he’d tried to struggle away. It all was a blur after that. He remembers Liam’s worried face, and red eyes. Scott asking him for permission, which he’d given. 

“He’s healing,” he hears Liam say. The loudness of his voice suddenly sounding in his ears has him wincing. It sounds like he’s right next to him, but that’s not right. He’s not here. He’s… “He’s going to be okay, right?”

“I would say so,” Scott says, his voice equally as loud. David closes his eyes and covers his ears. “But it’s going to be an adjustment.”

“Liam,” he calls. “Christ can you stop yelling?”

“Oh my god,” Liam says, his voice coming closer. There are loud footsteps outside his door. “Dad?”

“Why are you talking so loud?”

“I’m not,” Liam says, his voice coming out a little quieter, as if he’s working to make it so. “You really heard all that?”

David nods, “It sounded like you two were right here but you weren’t.”

“We were downstairs in the kitchen,” Liam tells him. 

“And I still heard you,” David says. 

“Yeah.”

David takes a deep breath and looks at his son, “I’m like you now, aren’t I?”

Liam nods, “Yes.”

He should have known this is what was happening when Scott asked for permission. Part of him had. But he hadn’t really been thinking of what it would mean for him. Only that he wanted to live. He wasn’t ready to leave his son. Or Chris.

_ Chris _ .

What was Chris going to think when he found out? God he’d probably hate him. Sure, he’s okay with werewolves. But it’s one thing to be a pseudo parent to one and ally to the rest. It’s another to be in a relationship with one. 

David remembers the conversation they’d had about his late wife. How she’d been bitten, and Chris had helped her take her own life. 

His views have changed since then, and David knows all the guilt Chris feels about that. That he’d never expect that from David. Hell, he’d probably be horrified. But that still doesn’t mean he’ll be okay with being with him. That he’ll still want to share his bed. That he’ll love him.

“Dad,” Liam says softly. He sits down on the edge of the bed and rests a hand on his. “You smell sad. Are you okay?”

David nods, and gives him a tight smile. “Yes. I’m just coming to grips with my new reality.”

“This is what you wanted, right?” Liam asks, suddenly looking uncertain. David’s reminded of the times when he was just a boy. How he’d hesitate outside of David’s room after having a nightmare. As if he was unsure it was okay to be there. It always was, and David always _always_ made sure to tell Liam it was okay to come to him when he was scared or had anything he needed to talk about. 

Open communication had been key. And yet, when Liam had been turned, he hadn’t come to David. At least not right away. He’d kept that burned to himself for months before finally telling him everything. It ate away at him for a while that Liam had been afraid to tell him. That he ever had any doubts that his father would accept him. 

David’s getting a glimpse of what that must have felt like now, and he can’t say he likes it. He hates to think that Liam ever felt like this. 

“It is,” David assures him. He rests his free hand over Liam’s, sandwiching his hand between his own. “I’m alive because of you. Both of you,” he says, turning to Scott. “It’s still a lot though. As you very well know.”

“Yeah Liam didn’t have the easiest time with it either,” Scott says. “Especially during his first few full moons.”

He smiles and Liam groans, “Oh my god. Can we not talk about that please?”

“What happened during your first full moons?”

“Nothing,” Liam is quick to say. Even as a new wolf, David can hear the skip in his heartbeat. Something Liam had told him early on was used to detect when someone was lying

“Liam,” David says sternly.

Liam sighs, “I may have ran naked through the preserve once or twice.”

David raises an eyebrow, “You ran naked through the woods during the full moon?”

Liam nods, “Yeah.”

“I see.”

“Don’t be mad,” Liam says. “I was just…” he stops and looks at David, who finally loses the fight to hold back his laughter. “Are you seriously laughing right now?”

“I’m sorry,” David says, wiping at his eyes. “I just thought you were going to say you did something dangerous, so I hadn’t been expecting you to give everyone the full moon under a full moon.”

“Dad oh my god,” Liam mutters. “Seriously?”

“I almost died, son. I deserve to have a laugh.”

Liam shakes his head and smiles fondly down at him, “It is nice to hear you laugh.”

David squeezes his hand, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For finding me,” David says. “For saving me. Both of you.”

“Of course,” Scott says. “We’re just happy you’re doing better.”

Liam nods, “You had me worried there for a minute.”

“I’m sorry about that,” David says. “The wolf that did this…”

“Malia and Theo tried to track her scent but she disappeared,” Scott says. “She wasn’t from around here, so we think she just fled town.”

David shakes his head, “I’d hate to think of her out there possibly hurting other people.”

“We have Derek on it,” Scott says. “And we can bring in Chris.”

“No,” David says. “No. Don’t tell him anything. You haven’t, right?”

“I haven’t had a chance to talk to him yet, no,” Liam says, frowning. “Why?”

“I need to figure out how to do this myself,” David says. “It’s delicate.”

“Dad you can’t think he’ll care that you’re…”

“I don’t know,” David says. “I guess I have a few days to figure out what I’m going to say to him. And hopefully learn a little more about how to be a werewolf.”

“We’ll be here to help you,” Liam says. “Whatever you need.”

“Yeah this was new to both of us at some point,” Scott says. “Though our methods of dealing with new wolves have improved slightly.”

“I should hope so,” Liam says, shooting him a look.

Scott grimaces. 

David decides not to question them about that just yet. Maybe later. But right now all he can think about is Chris. And… 

“What do we have to eat?” David asks. “I’m starving.”

Liam laughs, “Welcome to your new life as a werewolf.”

* * *

David doesn’t sleep much that night, or the next three nights after. He’s mind is plagued with thoughts of Chris. He can’t stop wondering what this means for them. He tries to act normal when they talk on the phone, not wanting to give Chris any reason to worry or be suspicious. He’s not sure how well he accomplishes that. 

David makes up his mind the day that Chris is due back. He has to end things. He can’t risk Chris finding out and hating him, or deciding he doesn’t love him anymore. He can’t risk losing control and _hurting_ him. It’s all too much. Which means there’s only one thing he can do.

But it’s not easy.

Especially not when Chris walks in the door that night, a sight for sore eyes. God David has missed him so much since he’s been gone over the last two weeks. Chris hugs him tightly and David can’t help but sink into it. He buries his face in his neck and breathes in deeply. He’s always loved the way Chris smells, but this is so different. His scent is so much stronger now. It should be overwhelming. But right now it’s a comfort, as much as it is a reminder of what he’s about to give up.

He pulls back quicker than he’d like. Quicker than he normally would after spending so much time apart. But he needs to put some space between them.

“David?” Chris says, attempting to step closer, but David takes another step back. Chris’ brow furrows. “Doc, what’s wrong?”

_ Only everything,  _ David thinks, the nickname Chris had given him years ago almost enough to bring tears to his eyes.  _Only that I’m about to give up one of the best parts of my life._

He crosses his arms across his chest and doesn’t look at Chris. “We need to talk.”

“Well those words never lead to anything good,” Chris says. “What’s going on?”

“I can’t do this anymore,” David says.

He chances a glance at Chris to see him frowning, “Do what?”

“ _This_ ,” David says, gesturing between them. “Us.”

“Did I do something?” Chris asks. “Is it because I’ve been gone? Because I told you…”

“I know what you told me,” David cuts in. “And you keep saying it. _This will be the last time_. But it never is.”

“People need help,” Chris says. “Am I just supposed to stand by knowing that there are people in danger, people that need me, when I could help?”

“What about the people that need you here?” David snaps. 

Chris is silent for a moment, his face stony. When he speaks, his voice is calm, too calm. “You knew the kind of life I led when I started this, David.”

“I know.”

‘And it’s suddenly a problem now?” Chris says. “I don’t buy it.”

“It doesn’t matter what you believe,” David says. “I can’t do this.”

“So you’re just breaking up with me?” Chris says. “Giving me some bullshit excuse and expecting me to just walk away?”

“It’s not a bullshit excuse,” David says. “And I shouldn’t have to justify myself. I just don’t want to be with you anymore, Christopher.”

“I see,” Chris says. “Well don’t let me waste anymore of your time.”

David stands there, posture rigid as Chris turns away. He stops by the door, his hand on the knob. “For the record, I do love you.”

David can’t say anything. He’s afraid if he does, he’ll wind up breaking down and begging Chris to stay. But he can’t do that. It’s better this way. Better that he leaves and thinks David doesn’t want him anymore, than find out the truth and hate him for it. Though he’s pretty sure Chris hates him right now regardless. 

“But I see the feeling isn’t as mutual as I thought,” Chris says. 

A moment later the door is opening and Chris is stepping outside, the door slamming shut behind him with a finality that goes straight to his heart and cracks it as if it's an old piece of wood itself. What’s worse is the quiet sob he hears from outside the house, just before Chris’ truck starts. It’s almost enough to send David running out the door. He knows Chris so well by now. He’s seen him at his best and worst. Enough to know it takes a lot to make the man cry. And yet David had. It’s not a proud accomplishment. 

But then he hears the truck driving away and David sinks to his knees. He buries his face in his hands as tears of his own fall, his whole body seeming to shake with the force of his sobs. 

He keeps telling himself he did the right thing. He did what he had to in order to keep Chris safe. But it doesn’t stop the overwhelming loss from crashing down on him. Chris is alive. He’s safe. But somehow he still feels lost to David, possibly forever. Even if the truth does eventually come out, there’s no way Chris will ever forgive him.

* * *

David spends the rest of the night locked away in his room, and then the following morning, and most of the next day. He only leaves when he has to, and that’s only to use the restroom and get water. He’s upset, but he’s not going to let himself waste away. It wouldn’t be fair to Liam. His heart is in pieces, but he’s not going to give up. He just needs time. 

What he’s supposed to do after, he’s not sure. It’s not as if he can go back to work right now. How is he supposed to be a Doctor when he’s a new werewolf still working on his control? He can’t. The last thing he needs is to wolf out in front of a patient. Beacon Hills might be aware of werewolves now, but that doesn’t mean they’re okay with their doctor being one and possibly putting their lives at risk. He became a doctor to save lives, not endanger them. 

The thought of never going back pains him. Being a doctor was all he ever wanted for so long. It was his dream. Then he had Liam, and his world focused in on him. He still loves being a doctor, but it’s not his entire existence anymore. That’s Liam, and for a while Chris was part of that. Hell, he still is. He might have broken things off to protect him, but he still loves him so damn much. He probably always will. 

“Dad?” Liam says from outside the door.

David sighs and burrows further under the covers. “I’m not up for talking son.”

He doesn’t have to see Liam’s face to know he’s probably frowning. “Well tough,” Liam says. The door opens and he steps inside. Sure enough, the frown is there. “We have to talk about this.”

“Liam…”

“Don’t Liam me,” Liam cuts in.

David raises an eyebrow, “I’m sorry, are you the parent or am I?”

“Well considering you’re the one behaving like a child and hiding in his room, it looks like I’m the adult here,” Liam says.

David sighs, “I just need some time son.”

“Are you still upset about the werewolf thing?” Liam asks.

“It’s not that,” David says.

“Then what is it?”

“Chris and I broke up,” David says.

Liam inhales sharply, “What? What do you mean you broke up?”

“Exactly what I said,” David replies. “Last night when he came over.”

“What the fuck?” Liam says. “How did this happen? You two love each other!”

“Sometimes that’s not enough,” David says sadly. “And that’s okay.”

“Like hell it is,” Liam argues. “I know you, Dad. And I know Chris. You two wouldn’t just give up on each other without a fight.”

“And yet that’s exactly what happened,” David mutters. He feels tears stinging at his eyes again at the image of Chris walking away. And yet, it was David that let him. That had pushed him there, and not even tried to stop him. He’d broken both of their hearts last night. “It'll be okay, son. I just need time.”

Liam purses his lips. He doesn’t look convinced. Not one bit. “Liam, I need you to let this be.”

“Yeah sure,” Liam says. He backs towards the door. “I just remembered something I have to take care of. So uhhh I’ll see you later.”

“Liam!”

“Bye Dad!”

He flees the room and David sighs. There’s no telling what his son is going to get into now.

He finds out not even an hour later when the front door slams open and he hears Chris downstairs. “David? Where the hell are you?”

David debates not answering. The last thing he wants is for Chris to see him wallowing in bed. But he doesn’t exactly have time to make himself presentable. The way Chris sounds he’s not just going to give up and leave just because he doesn’t see him downstairs. Sure enough he hears his footsteps on the stairs. A moment later he’s standing outside his door.

“Hey Chris,” David says, giving a half-hearted wave. 

Chris rolls his eyes and steps into the room. He studies him for a moment, and David can only imagine what he must be seeing.

“Do you want to tell me why your son just came to my house and demanded to know why I was abandoning you the moment you needed me the most?” Chris asks him. 

David sighs, “Liam shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, he shouldn’t have,” Chris says. There’s a furrow in his brow as he looks down at him, and David is hit with the urge to touch him and wipe away the crease from his brow like he has so many times before. “Especially considering you’re the one that broke things off. But according to Liam, you’ve been a mess these past few days. So I’m a little confused about what’s going on.”

“It’s…” David knows he could just spill everything here and now. Chris is standing here in front of him. It would be so easy. But the words get caught in his throat. “I can’t.”

Chris steps closer and hesitates at the edge of the bed, “Why not? Doc, you know you can tell me anything.”

“I thought so,” David says. “But this… it’s different.”

“How?”

“It might make you hate me,” David whispers. “And I don’t mean… I didn’t do anything stupid like cheat on you.”

“I never thought you would,” Chris says. His heart remains steady. God, just the knowledge that Chris trusts him that much almost breaks him. He closes his eyes against the tears stinging at them. The bed dips, and David sucks in a breath when he feels a hand on his cheek. “Hey. Doc, look at me.” David can’t. Just Chris’ touch has his control wavering. He knows what Chris will see if he opens his eyes. “ _Please_.”

The soft please breaks through his resolve, and David opens his eyes. Chris inhales sharply, his eyes moving across his face, but he doesn’t remove his hand. A small comfort.

“Now you know,” David mutters.

“What happened?” Chris says.

“I was taking my evening walk, as I usually do, but I went through the park,” David says. “I thought I saw a werewolf attacking some woman, so…”

“You went and tried to stop it,” Chris guesses.

“Yes, except the woman was a werewolf herself and she came after me and…” David trails off, remembering the way the woman’s claws had felt piercing through him. “I thought I was going to die there.”

“But you didn’t,” Chris says. “I imagine this was Scott’s doing.”

David nods, “Yes. He and Liam found me and I was in bad shape.”

“They saved your life,” Chris whispers.

David nods, “They did.”

“And you broke up with me because….?”

“Because I… Look I know you’re different,” David says. “I know the way you feel now isn’t how you felt before with....” He trails off. They both know where he was going with that anyway. “You’re more accepting of wolves. But that’s not the same as dating one.”

“You really thought I could hate you?” Chris asks, tone incredulous. “Just because you’re a werewolf?” David remains silent and Chris huffs. He moves closer, taking David’s face in his hands and bringing their eyes level. “Listen to me, I love you. More than anything. I could _never_ hate you.”

“Not even after what I did?” David asks. “I pushed you away. I ruined…”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Chris tells him. “Was I angry and confused? Yes. Of course I was. But I know why you did it now, as unfounded as your worries were.”

“It wasn’t just because of that,” David admits.

“What else is there?”

“I never want to hurt you,” David says. “I don’t want to lose control and something. I… I couldn’t live with myself if that happened.”

“You seem pretty in control right now,” Chris tells him.

“You are aware that I flashed my eyes at you the second you touched me,” David says. “And that was just one touch. I just… I don’t want to hurt you, Chris.”

“You won’t.”

“But if I do…”

“We’ll deal with it,” Chris says. “Whatever happens, we’ll figure it out together. You don’t have to be alone in this.”

David could point out that he’s not. He has Liam and Scott. A whole pack. But that’s not what he means. As much as he loves his son and his pack, he’s going to need more. Someone that loves him and that he can lean on. 

“I love you,” David whispers. “And I’m so sorry for everything.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Chris says, brushing his tears away with his thumb. “I love you, Doc. I’m in this for the long haul. You better get used to it.”

Chris kisses him, slow and tender, and David feels himself relax for the first time in weeks. Chris is home. He’s here. He loves him. All of him. It’s not always going to be easy. They’re going to have their rough moments, but David knows they’ll work through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
